The Truth about Love
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: The Dark Nebula has managed to kidnap Hikaru and Madoka in order to unbalance Ginga. Now in his darkest moment, Ginga has to figure out how to get them back. But Ryuga has a plan that's about ready to be set in motion. Has this Dragon Emperor figured out Ginga's darkest secret? Can Ginga keep it hidden?
1. Perfect

**Hey, this is a new chapter. I only wrote it because I realized that I would need to if I was to make sense with this plot. This is actually my first story that has a real plotline.**

Madoka's pov:

I glanced around a large facility. Bladers were training and battling all around me, as I walked. A tall man was at my side, a wine glass in hand. But I could tell that whatever beverage he was drinking, it wasn't alcoholic.

"Sir, may I ask where we're going?" I inquired.

He nodded curtly. "To see my employer. He wants to have a word with you."

This time, it was my turn to nod. The path we took led to a large room. Larger than the training facility, itself. When we entered the room, I noticed that there was another man inside it. Or, perhaps, boy would be more appropriate. Anyone could see that he was still in his teens.

He had mean, gold eyes and white hair with one streak of red in it. I daresay he was handsome, but still not my type. But a certain blunette came to mind.

I bowed my head politely to him.

"Ryuga," the boy introduced. "Ryuga Shi hebi." He had to be at least seventeen.

My head was still down, as I replied, "Madoka Amano, at your service."

I gave one last nod, then realigned my spine back into a standing position.

He smiled deviously. "That's how I like them," he told the other man. "Perfectly in my control."

* * *

**Okay, Shi hebi means, "Death-serpent" in Japenese. It never really says what his last name is, does it? If t does, and you know it, please tell me, and I'll fix this. R&R**


	2. Three weeks previous

Three weeks previous...

Hikaru's pov:

The B-pit's door was left unlocked, so I let myself in.

"Madoka, you here?" I called. No answer. "Obviously not," I murmered. "Then I'll just wait."

I went over to the living room and sat down. And that's when I noticed the movement from the corner of my left eye. Two tall figured moved forward. They stood right in front of me.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Nobody," one of them said. "just a form of your imagination."

"No, really. Who are you."

"Agents. And the Dark Nebula has a message for you."

I was immediately on guard. "The Dark Nebula? What's the message?"

"Goodnight."

The whole world plummeted as I fell off the chair.


	3. A start of action

Hikaru's pov:

I heard a rush of voices. They were shouting at them.

I opened one eye. The boy that kidnapped me was talking to a boy, who looked to be about seventeen years old. The boy had white hair and I couldn't see his face.

I pretended to still be asleep as the white haired bit pointed at me. "That," he said, still pointing, "is not Amano. That...that's not even close to Amano."

"But she was at the B-pit!" The other boy argued. "It has to be her!"

"She could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, you idiot!" The white haired boy gestured violently at me. "She is not Amano, Agent. Now, you get me Amano, or so help me, I will throw you out of this 'copter and let your twin get her for me. Have I made myself clear?"

The other boy shuddered. "Yessir. I'll go get the right Amano right away, Sir."

The white haired boy straightened the kidnapper's uniform. "That's what I like to hear." He turned his attention to the pilot, "Mr. Levis, take us down."

* * *

Madoka's pov:

I walked up and down the empty rows of the bey tournament area. Ginga liked to use it as a practice stadium. He usually practiced alone, but he had asked me to analyze his movements, so I was there, too.

"Madoka, how'm I looking?" he called to me.

"You're fine. Just keep going, okay?"

"'Course."

A few minutes later, Ginga sat next to me in the center row. He was a hairbreadth away.

"You're improving," I said, showing him his results on my computer.

"Whoa, this is so cool, Madoka!" He was just staring at me.

Suddenly he was leaning forward, almost at my lips, when the room filled with bladers. Each one holding their bey in launch position. They were bladers, but there was something off about them.

Then it hit me. "They're Dark Nebula!" I told Ginga.

But the worst was still to come. Two figures came forward. They stood in the middle of all the bladers, making it clear that they were the ones in charge.

"Doji! Ryuga!" Ginga cried.

"Nice to see you again, My young friend," said Doji.

"I really couldn't care less," this from Ryuga.

I stood up, facing them. "Why are you here?"

"That's not information that you get to know. Not yet, that is." Ryuga replied.

I was now thoroughly confused. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?!"

"That's classified," said one of the surrounding bladers.

I was about to reply, but Ginga snapped, "Enough talk! You want a battle, I'll give you one."

"You can't possibly take us all on," said the same blader as before.

"Oh yeah? Why not! I bet I've got more blader's spirit than all of you combined!"

"3...2...1 Let it RIP!"

I watched as Ginga shot Pegasus into the stadium. There must have been a million of opposing beys. Every time he knock a bey out, a new one took its place. But Ginga really didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around my neck. My hands immediately went to the captive spot, trying to protect my pressure point, but my plan backfired. It only showed him where to look.

The last thing I saw before I lost all consciousness was Ginga being overtaken by the bladers.

* * *

Ginga's pov:

I glanced over at Madoka. She wasn't where I saw her last. I scanned the room for her. I found her in the arms a boy, unconscious. The boy was standing right next to Ryuga and Doji.

"Let her go!" I screamed at him.

But it was Ryuga who answered me. "Sorry to cut your party short, but we've got to leave. Besides it's starting to get dark. You'd better hurry home soon if you want to make your bedtime."

"Nice try, Ryuga. But I don't have a bedtime. Now, you'd better put Madoka down, or there'll be heck to pay."

"I don't think so. Dan!"

I turned around, and the last thing I felt was a horrible pain ringing through my head.


	4. Kill switch

Madoks's pov:

I woke, but pretended not to.

I was sitting in a strange seat, but I wasn't tied. _Stupid idiots. That's the first rule in every story. Don't they know anything?! You never leave your captives alone, or better yet, unguarded. _

A few chairs away, sat Hikaru. The only difference to her chair is that it had this strange equipment that looked like a lever of some sorts. I could tell that she was heavily sedated.

And a few feet away, right in front of me, sat seven males, including Ryuga and Doji, none of which, were wearing their seat-belts. They still thought I was asleep, so it was easy for me to eavesdrop on them without any interruptions.

"We've got Amano. What do we do with the other one?" asked my personal kidnapper.

"Dump her. She's nothing to us," replied Ryuga.

Then a boy I recognized as Tsubasa said,"Ryuga, I don't think that we should just dump her."

Ryuga turned to look at him. "Oh? Why's that?"

Tsubasa turned his attention to my Kidnapper. "You found her at the B-pit, right?"

"Yeah so. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"And she was, how did you put it? 'Lounging about like the nothing she really is?'"

"Seriously. Did you write that quote down, or something. 'Cause that's got to be exactly what I said."

"I have no time for this, Reiki. Just answer Tsubasa's question," interrupted Ryuga, impatiently.

"Yeah, she was. Again: your point?"

"Well, she obviously was Madoka's friend. Why else would she be acting like she owns the place?"

"Tsubasa, just get to the point before I get even more angrier," snapped Ryuga again.

"Well, this is my theory. I think that if we keep the girl, Madoka will feel less inclined to disobey us. And who knows, we might even be able to blackmail her while we do so."

"No! I think we should just throw her overboard and be done with her. Who knows what sort of girly crap those two could pull. It's bad enough we have to keep one in the first place! You can't trust 'em!" A purple haired boy I did not know the name of said. He was standing right beside Hikaru.

I could see Ryuga thinking this over. "I agree with Pluto. The other one needs to go." He turned his attention to the boy called 'Pluto'. "Drop her."

I peeked through my eyelashes. He put his hand on the lever. So that's what it was for!

I silently rebuked myself for getting excited. Now really wasn't the time.

I turned my attention back to the matter at hand and also to the boys that were all watching for the fated drop. Each and every eye was on the unconscious Hikaru.

I knew that I had to move quickly. I silently crept to a 'drop-out zone' seat. I readied my hand on the lever. "HEY!" All eyes went from Hikaru to me. Even the very drop-happy Pluto. "You drop her and you might as well say 'Good-bye' to your plan. 'Cause I'll be going down with her!"

It was Yu who answered my threat. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I really would."


	5. G-force

Ginga's pov:

I woke up in the bey arena. Madoka! They'd- they'd taken her! I fought a deep sensation of panic. I quickly quieted it down.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I gathered all my strength and ran. I ran and ran and ran all the way to the old face-hunter's abandoned warehouse. A.K.A., Kyoya's home.

I found him with fast asleep on his usual beam.

"Hey, Kyoya, get up!" I screamed, effectively causing him to wake up and fall.

He sat up and rubbed the back of this head. "Ginga, you better have a good reason to why you woke me in such way."

"Look, to simplify the facts, Ryuga got Madoka."

"What do you mean 'Ryuga got Madoka'?"

I sighed. "We were at the bey area. Ryuga, Doji, and ND agents cornered us. Ryuga had the bladers overwhelm me. And while doing so, he had someone kidnap her!"

"That is grave indeed. Well, goodnight." He turned over on the floor.

I socked him as hard as I could. "Hey, get up!"

"Ginga, you're assuming too much."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, Madoka importance to you is far less to me than you think," he told me.

But then I thought of a reason why he'd want to go. "They took Hikaru, too."

Kyoya was immediately perked. "Really? What a pathetic lie! I really don't think that Hikaru would fall for the stupid traps they set. She far too smart for that."

"Really? Then can you explain why she's not answering her phone?"

"Maybe she doesn't like you!"

I scoffed. "I think that Hikaru may like you even less."

Kyoya shrugged, but I could tell that I'd hurt his pride. "Maybe I don't like her either."

"Then why are you guys always battling?"

"Maybe I'm good practice."

"Is that right? I was under the impression that I beat you every time. Is that not the case?"

Now he was _really _angry.

"You know that's not the case! I could beat you in my sleep," he declared.

"Wanna test that theory?"

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

It had been more than thirty minutes since Madoka's impressive defiance.

Ryuga was still glaring daggers at me, so I decided that I probably shouldn't be in the 'drop-out zone', just in case he forgot that our deal. I decided that a seat between Tsubasa and the window was the safest bet. That, and the fact that Ryuga commanded it. But I guess when the speaks 'Dragon Emperor', one must do as she is told. Especially when he hates your guts.

Now, Madoka- she didn't get off so easily. I really felt bad for her. After the stunt she'd just pulled, she'd earned herself a "special" seat. She was seated right in between the Dragon Emperor and Lever-happy. And I'll admit, this was the first time I had ever seen her this quiet. She never was.

He smiled without humor. "I didn't. It was simple logic. If she had found out that you were dead, she wouldn't have cooperated."

I shrugged. "Hey, she's my best-friend. And has been since I was fourteen. That was three years ago."

"I don't care."

I was surprised. I thought that Tsubasa was better than all the other DNO agents, but he was just the same.

I faced towards the window, but not before mumbling, "Jerk."

* * *

Madoka's pov:

Hikaru had gotten it easily. But no. Not me. The stupid Dragon Emperor refused to let me leave his sight. I mean, I knew from his fight with the boy called 'Reiki' that I was 'important' to the plan, but I didn't know that I was _that_ crucial to his plan.

I started to stand up, but apparently Happiness was uncomfortable with that. He pushed me back down into my seat and put his arm acrossed me like a seat buckle.

"No escaping," he reprimanded.

I rolled my eyes. "We're in a helicopter. Where could I possibly go?!"

"Yeah, she's got point!" Hikaru called from the other side of the copter.

"See? She gets it!"

I turned to the other person seated beside me. He was still glaring at Hikaru. It was almost like he was willing her to fall out of the copter herself. "Shut up! Nobody asked you!"

"I am a girl. The laws of feminism demands my answers."

I glanced over at Happiness. "Could you let go of me now? You're starting to really creep me out. Not that you didn't before..."

Pluto turned bright red. His arm awkwardly let go.

I mock smiled. "Thank you. You're ever so kind."

"Oh, aren't I just?"

Hikaru decided that she still wanted to be in the conversation, so she screamed,"You do realize that with your basic logic you just agreed with her? Or are you too stupid to even get that?"

Pluto met Ryuga's eye. "Can I throw her out of the 'copter now?"

Ryuga sighed so deeply, that if he were a dragon, he would have suffocated them all with smoke. "We could..."

I turned to face him. "Hey, remember our deal?!" I screamed right into his ear.

He actually pulled away. He glared straight at my face. "You do that again, and I'll make you regret it. Besides, we have no use for your voice. I would happily remove that privilege. Is that clear?"

Somehow I knew that he meant what he said. "Okay," I responded at a near whisper.

"Good." He then turned his attention to the "Hikaru/Pluto" problem. "Pluto, I'm going to say no for today. But don't get your hopes entirely up. She may just tick me off enough very soon."

Pluto answered him with a smile. But Ryuga wasn't done talking yet. "And you, the other girl-."

"Hikaru! You know you_ could_ learn my name, you lowlife of an ignoramus."

I knew that wasn't a very smart thing on Hikaru's part. She always had the impulse act this rash in situations like this.

"Pluto, you know how I was saying that she'd tick me off soon enough?"

"Um, yeah."

"Lucky day. That's right about now. Want to do the honors?"

I jumped straight to my feet. Even if Happiness had tried to stop me, the force of my movement would have really hurt him.

"Now you listen here, Bucko, I told you that wherever she goes, I go. And if you want to see her crash, well watch my copycat act! 'Cause I promise you, it won't be pretty!"

Everyone was in shattered amazement.

Suddenly I heard cheering. I glanced over my shoulder. Hikaru was laughing and cheering at me.

"Aw, shnap! Things just got serious," she turned to Tsubasa. "If you know what I mean."

"I don't."

"Who says you would!"

"I got it!" Yu cried happily.

Another burst of laughter from Hikaru.

I glanced over at Ryuga. I swear the vein in his temple was about ready to pop.

"SHUT UP, HASAMA!" he shouted at her. Then his attention was on me. "AMANO, SIT DOWN NOW, OR YOU BOTH GO OUT!"

I sat down quicker than I'd like to broadcast. Happiness was smirking.

"I hate you," I told him.

"Oh, I don't think that you're really in the right spot to tell me that. What with being more than over the edge."

"What?!" I was scared. What was he talking about?

"Ah, it's nothing. But you might as well have just signed your death certificate."

I knew what was coming next. Hikaru could never stop herself at a crack like that. "You know you don't get death certificates, right? Does the the word "obituary" mean anything to you?" She paused for a second, counting something on her fingers. "Eh, probably not. It's five syllables for heaven's sake!"

"I- You know what, you can leave."

"Um, where? Out the door, perhaps. Never mind. That's exactly what you'd want. No. I think I'll stay here and cause you a bit more pain."

"Tsubasa, I told you to watch her! Anymore slip-up, and she dies!" Ryuga warned.

"Yessir." I saw him talking to her, but I couldn't hear what words were exchanged.

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

"Watch it, Hikaru. Ryuga never bluffs!" His gaze soften to into something that resembled sympathy.

I was mad. "You're not the boss of me. Why don't you go to the bathroom and run a brush through that disaster you call 'hair'."

He leaned in real close to my face. "Ever repeat that sentence, and regardless of what Ryuga commands, I'll throw you out myself."

"Oh, you mean this sentence. 'Why don't you go to the bathroom and run a brush through that disaster you call 'hair'? That one?"

Tsubasa grabbed my arm and pulled me from my chair. He started dragging me towards the bathroom.

On the way by Madoka and Lever-happy, I heard Lever-happy tell Madoka that, "She's really in for it now. Tsubasa looks like he can throw a punch."

Tsubasa slammed the door shut. "Look, I'm not a good person, so let's just cut to the chase. You will not defy me in front of Ryuga, and I'll let you have a piece of information."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Don't cross Ryuga. He will gut you without even blinking."

"He must be an awful boss if you're so scared of him," I stated simply.

"I'm not. I'm just careful. And you should be, too. Ryuga has next to no use with you. So watch it. "

"Okay. Thanks for the info, though it really isn't needed. I know when to push someone's buttons and when to behave."

"I doubt that. So do we have a deal, or not?"

"Yeah. I suppose. If it'll save my life."


	6. Out of the pan, and into the fire

Hikaru's pov:

We walked out of the bathroom.

Happiness stopped us. "I didn't hear and screams, or violence." He complained.

"That's because there wasn't any. All I got was a very stern talking-to. It was quite terrifying." I said.

Pluto, this time, addressed Tsubasa. "Next time, please hit her," he glanced at me. "I think she needs it."

"Will do."

Tsubasa escorted me back to our seats.

"Oh, I just know he'd just wish to pull my lever!" I said.

"Maybe that's because you've pulled his."

"Um, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, I like to think about people like machines. Easily broken. And in this case, Pluto's lever is his last nerve. Though, the way you've been pulling at him, I'm surprised that he's managed to keep his temper. I'd thought you'd already be a goner."

"Yeah, in no way has he managed to keep his temper towards me. He loathes me! Anyone could see that."

"So, how is it that I can't?"

"Maybe you don't want to. Like you said before, he's only a machine to you."

* * *

Madok's pov:

I wondered what Tsubasa and Hikaru were talking about. Then suddenly, they stopped, Hikaru saying the last sentence.

Go figure: only Hikaru could stop a conversation like a freight train.

The Princess Dragon emperor beside me shifted. Happiness on the other side, was still glaring at Tsubasa and Hikaru.

Obviously, he had been sorely upset that blood had not been shed. He seemed to have a special vendetta against Tsubasa. I guess, he should have really dealt it.

I looked out to window as Pluto continued his death glare.

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

I knew that Lever-happy was glaring at me, and to tell you the truth, I wished to do the same to him. But I already had enough strikes against me.

"Hey, Pluto, like what you see?" I called over to him.

Immediate tension took place. I actually saw Madoka sink lower into her seat. If that was possible.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hasama. I would never sink that low."

"Don't flatter _yourself_, Pluto. You'd have to rise a million lifetimes to get to me."

"That's a bit of the an exaggeration. Don't you think, Hikaru?"

"Nope. And deep down, _you_ know it, too."

"You know what, you can leave."

"And you can take a walk outside!"

"Only if you join me!"

"No one in their right mind would ever do such a thing. So why would I?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken off my shoe and thrown it at him. I nailed him right in the face. He fell back with a cry of pain.

"Tsubasa, since you obviously can't keep her under control, come over and switch with Pluto," an angry Ryuga demanded.

"Great, I'm stuck with Kill-switch," I mumbled under my breath. "Can my life get any worse?"

This only seemed to make Ryuga madder. "Would you rather I watch you?"

"Nah, Lever-happy's bad enough. I don't need _two_ people watching me like a small child."

As Pluto sat beside me, Ryuga continued, "Oh? That's too bad. I can be pretty good company."

"Yes. I'm sure you thrill all the ladies you encounter."

"Hey, mind your choice of words, Hasama. I can be forgiving, and I can be cold. Do you wish to know which attitude is displayed towards you?"

"Do I care? Let me think about that. No."

"Keep going." Pluto said. "I want to see you get in over your head."

"Hikaru," Madoka warned. "whatever amazing plan you're thinking about using, let me tell you, it's not a good plan. Just stop!"

"Why should I? He's nothing more than a pompous, insignificant, little brat that needs to keep captives to make himself feel safe. But I'll let you know this right away, Ginga's gonna whip ya so hard, you're tiara's gonna fall off!" I declared, setting his rage aflame.

Ryuga just stared at me with such hate, I was starting to wonder why he wasn't catching on fire. Finally he answered my challenge. "We'll see."

His cold eyes met my determined one's.

It was settled.

* * *

A few hours had passed since our "agreement" had taken place.

I was surprised at how silent Pluto was. I had been expecting him to brag about something. It just seemed in his nature to do so.

Instead, he was quietly reading a book.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" I asked.

"Not when the company sucks," he replied without looking up from his book.

"Well, I'm not too fond of it from this angle either. To rephrase: your company sucks. And I'm not just talking about you."

"Uh huh."

I started to stand up and he immediately pushed me back down.

"Hey, move. I gotta pee. Or do I need permission for that, too?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Apparently we were talking loudly, 'cause Ryuga said, "Pluto let her up."

"Well I don't have to go now."

Immediate silence.

"Don't bother," Ryuga said, looking out the window. "We're already here."

I glanced at the huge building below.

The Dark Nebula headquarters.


	7. Love-fests

**Here's the next chapter...**

Madoka's pov:

I was amazed. The Dark Nebula building was actually not that bad looking... you know, for an insane idiot and his annoying brutes. But if he likes it, I guess it's his choice.

Hikaru was rolling her eyes from her sea. I just wanted to laugh. Hikaru didn't always think things through, but she always found a way to make me smile.

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

I stared with admitted wonder. I had never seen this building. I was impressed.

Pluto looked up from his book, and smirked at me. "Cool, isn't it?"

"If you're into that type of thing, but I'm not."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a talented liar, I'll give you that, but I can tell you're lying nonetheless."

"You could...unless it's double negative and you can't really tell if I'm lying, but I'm telling you because I want you to confused. Or maybe it's a triple negative, and you really do know that I may possibly may be lying. Or maybe it's a primary negative, and you really do know, just as you do in the triple negative sense."

Pluto had a brain-dead look on his face.

I mock sighed. "This one's useless. Put him with the others."

The twin that kidnapped me now spoke. "With what others?"

I rolled my eyes. "The brain-dead group, so I guess you all qualify."

The other twin answered, "Hilarious. Just keep it up. see what happens."

I unbuckled my seat belt. Pluto tried to stop me, but Ryuga motioned for him to wait. I staggered over to the idiot and leaned in really close. "That's exactly what I intend on doing. You got that?"

Then I could feel Pluto pulling me away. "Okay, Crazy-Pants, time to sit down. We need to land."

* * *

The landing was a little bumpy. But other than that, it was fun. I also had to be held down by my favorite psychopath. Care to guess who?

"Sit down," Ryuga commanded.

We tried, but we just fell to the ground. He fell on top of me. I blushed. This had to be the most awkward position I had ever been in. And I had been in many in my lifetime.

"Get off," I mumbled into his shirt.

The helicopter had already stopped. Pluto scurried to his feet as fast as he could. I was still blushing, and it turns out, so was he.

"That was weird," he told me.

I nodded. "I know. Let's never do that again."

He smirked. "Yeah. Agreed."

The Dragon Emperor decided that he didn't want to be forgotten, so he interrupted by clearing his throat and said, "Okay, sorry to break up your little love-fest, but we need to exit this 'copter."


	8. SLAP!

**Here's the next chapter...**

Madoka's pov:

I'll admit it, while the outside was impressive, the inside was even better. I stared in wide-eyed amazement. Hikaru just rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she thought that it was cool, too.

Ryuga, Pluto, Tsubasa, and the surrounding enemy bladers were smirking. Hikaru looked about ready for an all-idiot smack down. And I was about ready to help her do so.

"Nice place, huh?" Pluto questioned Hikaru.

She shrugged. "Yeah, as they come." I heard her reply.

I smiled. _That's Hikaru, all right,_ I thought. Pluto didn't find that so amusing.

"And what did you envision?"

"Something fancier."

I heard one of the twins snicker. I kind of wanted to smack him.

"Yeah," I chimed in, "I thought that what with all your big talk, this place should be more amazing than you had described. But this is okay, I guess."

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

"...But this is okay, I guess," she told Pluto. I almost smiled at the vein pulsing in his temple.

"You getting angry, or something, Pluto?" I mocked him.

"Oh, hahaha! So freaking hilarious!"

"I know. I'm just amazing, aren't I?"

"Don't be kidding yourself too much, Kid. You're still only here because _someone_'s threatening to kill herself if you're not," Ryuga cut in harshly.

"_Someone_'s got a name!" cried Madoka. "Learn it!"

"He don't care, and neither do we," one of the twins broke in.

"You know, someday someone's gonna break, and slap you silly!" I declared.

The boy just rolled his eyes. "I think I'll be able to take your stupid, little slap."

Suddenly he was on the ground, and I was standing over him.

Ryuga whipped around at the sound. "What was that?!" he demanded.

"I don't know. I think he fell on the floor, or something," I said.

"And did you help him land there?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Mayyyyyybbbbbeeeee? But he deserved it! And he said he could take it!I was only doing what was asked of me!"

"Okay, right. just keep your hands to yourself."


	9. Falling from Grace

Madoka's pov:

I shook my head, but stifled laughter. And to say that made my whole weekend... But then, I knew I ought to rebuke Hikaru for her unthinkable actions. Sarcasm, of course, but you get my drift.

And I was also surprised at Ryuga. Why had he let her off so easily? But I knew that that thought could wait. Me and Hikaru had worse things to worry about.

"So, ummmm, Ry, what are you going to be doing to us?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"First, don't call me that. And second, that's not your need-to-know information."

"Okay, I hate saying something this dramatic, but I beg to differ, but, Miss Dragon Tiara, we're not here to be used as freaking lab rats. And I _**DEMAND** _the answer to Madoka's question!" Hikaru cried.

I swear I saw steam come out of his ears and nose. _Huh, _I thought,_ he just like a dragon in every aspect. Even when angry. I've never noticed that before._

He was facing away from Hikaru, as he said,"You really shouldn't annoy me. That's _never_ a good plan." He was still facing away from Hikaru, but then he turned to face her. "And, Miss Hikaru, if you ever question my gender or authority ever again, I promise not even one little girl's threats can save your life," he stated through gritted teeth.

"I'll be glad of that," she retorted.

I winced. _Digging yourself a hole from which there is no return, are you, Hikaru?_ I wonder silently.

"Falling into a bottomless pit, are you, Girl. That's ne'er a good plan," said one of the twins, echoing my thoughts. I think his name was Dan.

"You know what, you can shut up!" shouted Hikaru.

I winced again. "Hikaru, quit digging yourself even deeper!" I warned.

She rolled her eyes at that. "I won't. I'll be fine. I've dealt with thugs like these before."

"Thugs, huh?" Pluto mused. "You best be careful of the crap you spew out of that foul mouth of your's. It could really get you hurt someday."

"That's funny," she retorted. "I'm pretty sure that if I asked the the human race about their thoughts of you, they'd say the same thing, Pluto. Oh, and by the way, your name is stupid! Why did you name yourself after a planet that's not even a planet anymore? How stupid is that?!"

Pluto made a rude gesture at her, then turned his attention to Ryuga. "How soon do you plan to end her? Could it be sooner rather than later?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. She's starting to harsh my that's not a good thing."

"And neither is your saying, 'she's harshing my mellow.' I mean reeeeeeeeeeeaalllllllly? How stupid is that."  
I knew she would, but I still couldn't help it. I wince for a third time. Then she finished, "Just like Pluto's stupid name!"

Total silence filled the air. And then one sentence...

* * *

**P.s. I actually like the name Pluto.**


	10. Shot in a not-so-dark-place

Total silence filled the air. And then one sentence...

"Kill her," said Ryuga. "Or better yet, let me do it."

I tried to run forward, but Tsubasa held me back. "Not yet," he whispered into my ear.

I wanted to kick him. Why was he letting them do that to Hikaru?!

I watched as the twins grabbed Hikaru, and carried her to Ryuga. I didn't know why, but Hikaru was laughing the whole thirty second trip over.

"Do you know why I want you dead?" he asked the girl, who was now sitting on the ground in front of him, with a gun to her head.

She looked him square in the eye, and said, "Maybe because you have no taste."

I was shocked. "Hikaru, now's not the time to be pushing him!" I cried.

She looked past him, to me. "On the contrary," she said, "I find this the perfect time to see what probable nonexistent guts he has."

"What are you talking about?" the Dragon Emperor demanded. "Tell me."

Her eyes went back to his. "You have either two options. One, you'll go all the way, and kill me now. Or two, the option I think you'll choose, you'll realize that you don't have the guts to go that far, and you'll be the weak one, and let me live."

"Well, too bad you're wrong."

I heard the sickening sound of the trigger being pulled.


	11. Something to be proud of

**Hey, Guys, I'm so sorry. My computer deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite what I could remember. So, here's chapter 11.**

**I** _do not_ **own any rights to Metal Fight Beyblade, or anything even close to it. And I also** _do not_ **own the wizard of** **Oz, nor do I own any rights. **

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

I winced as the idiots carried me up the stairs. I was suddenly made painfully aware how badly I was injured. "Tsubasa, you had better get me there soon, or I'll kill you! All of you!" I threatened.

I heard an annoyed grunt. "You are in the position to threaten us, I say," said one of the twins, the more annoying one, I think.

I rolled my eyes. "Good thing you don't get a say, then, now is it?"

"Hikaru, seeing as how I'm trying not to let you bleed out the least you could do is be a little helpful, and shut up," said Tsubasa.

I did. But I also made sure to make him pay for the "shut up" comment.

* * *

"Just put me down, or you all die!"

"Okay, drop her."

They did.

I said a few things I'm not proud of, and then, "Oh My God, what is wrong with you?"

"Guys, I didn't mean literally!" cried Tsubasa.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, 'cause getting shot in the leg with dead on accuracy, I might add, those are exactly the words that come to mind. Then having to be forced to listen to you guys as you decide whether you're going to let me bleed out, or not. Then there's getting dropped on the floor. But I won't even mention that. Weeeeeeeellll, **Oh, no! No, I am not!"**

The smarter ones (and I say "smart" in the loosest way possible) cover ed their ears, while the lesser than so (the "Oh, My God, I'm an idiot," ones. Yep, I'm talking to you, Dan and Reiki), just fell on to the floor.

"What's with the dosing, People? Have I lost you?" I said in such a way that Madoka would have been proud.

* * *

Madok's pov:

Ryuga and Pluto pushed me into a metal box.

"What's with the imprisonment, you guys?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Stay in," replied Pluto.

As he was walking passed me, I stuck out my foot and tripped him.

"You really should be more careful. These floors are so slippery, you know. And you should. Why, I've only been here a few hours, and I know that these floors are slippery!"

"You tripped me, you evil brat!" he cried, as he stood up.

"I did not. I think you're mistaken."

"But you did!"

"I did not, and you know it," I leaned over to Ryuga, and said, "unlike knowing these floors are slippery."

I saw Pluto clench his hands. And I swear that Ryuga's mouth twitched ever so slightly. Good. We were getting somewhere...

"Pluto, stop being such a wimp," Ryuga said.

Then he turned and walked away.

Pluto wiggled his fingers at me. "I'll get you my pretty, and your little friend, too."

I rolled my eyes, then wiggled my fingers right back. "Okay, Crazy Wicked Witch of the West. You do that."


	12. Who made you the Crabiness of anything?

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like...**

Madoka's pov:

"Hey, you gonna let me out?! I gotta pee!" I screamed at the danged camera. I could almost hear Pluto laughing.

"You there, Crab-cakes," yelled my guard at me.

"Yeah, you letting me out or what?" I called back.

"Nope, Girl crab!" he began laughing like the maniac I know he was. "I was going to tell you to shut your crabby mouth!"

"YOU shut up!" I cried defiantly.

He just stalked off, mumbling angrily under his breath.

"Idiots these days, huh, Pluto?" I asked the camera. "Do you get that?"

Okay, let me explain the camera thing. Ryuga had assigned Pluto as my "camera guard", which meant that I also got a new person to talk to. And sometimes, I can actually imagine that he was talking right back.

I got one of the moments. "Tetsuya, let the girl pee," I "heard" him say.

But then the strangest thing happened. The guard, who my imaginary Pluto always called "Tetsuya," responded. "Yes, your Crabbiness. Um, My Crab-master!"

Then his voice came again. "I'm not _your_ Crabbiness of anything. Now, let her up."

"Up where?" I asked the guard.

He swallowed hard. "Up to him."

I sighed. "I thought I was gonna pee," I mumbled.

* * *

P.S.

This is not a Pluto-Madoka shipping. This is still a GinMado. But I will admit, there is a certain bluentte involved in his actions. (Hint-hint?)


	13. Crabs!

**Here's the next chapter. **

Hikaru's pov:

It was eleven o'clock at night, but I was still awake. The doctor had come a few hours earlier, but had informed me that I would have to spend the night in my "room." Oh, how it was cozy. And that's sarcasm, you know.

And that's not the worst part, Tsubasa was the assigned guard. And Gosh, he was a good one at that! Nothing got passed him! He was even still awake.

"Hey, could you stop stare at me? It's really starting to creep me out," I informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and watching you was exactly what I wanted to be doing right now," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you have anything better to do. You've got no life."

He looked really angry. "I have a life!" he defended.

I shook my head. "I'm not buying it," I told him.

All I received was another eye roll. "It's not for you to buy. It's the truth."

"The truth's a lie, then."

"The truth is not lying." he shook his head, thinking. "And that's not even logically possible."

"Sure it is. All things are. You just got to know where to look."

* * *

Madoka's pov:

Tetsuya led me up a long path of staircases. "How far is his office?" I asked after the sixth set.

"All the way at the top, Girl-crab," he answered.

I winced. "How many sets of stair are there?"

I sighed when I realized what he would say. "Two-hundred-fifty-three."

I almost screamed right then and there.

* * *

1,282,457 steps later...

Tetsuya opened the door for me. Such a gentleman.

"You'd better get in there, Girl-crab. Crab-master can have quite a bad temper," he warned.

"That's enough, Tetsuya," I heard Pluto say. "Get in here, Madoka." He turned back to Tetsuya, "And you, stop trying to cause trouble. I've had enough of it from her," he gestured to me, "and her little friend."

I was angry. "Hikaru's not my 'little friend'," I snapped at him.

All I received was a eye roll. "Close the door behind you on your way out, Tetsuya," he told the crazy-obessive-crab lunatic.

I sighed, blowing the hair away from my eyes. "Great. This is exactly what I need right now."


	14. I love YU

**Here's the next chapter.**

Madoka's pov:

Pluto leaned over his desk, hands clasped together. "Good, now that we're alone, to business."

I stepped away. I was very uncomfortable. What was he doing?

"Yes, to business. Why am I here? And not just in your office, but at the DNO in general."

He sighed. "Those are not easy question to answer. And all will be said and done in due time."

I rolled my eyes. "No. **_You_** answer them. And do it now," I demanded.

He sighed again. "Madoka, it's not that simple. I can't just give you an answer."

"Sure you can. And it'll happen soon. In about two seconds, to be exact."

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

I glanced over at the time it was 11:32 now.

I sighed. Neither Tsubasa or I were sleeping. And all that was between us was a very awkward silence.

"So, why'd you decide to work at the DN?" I asked him all of a sudden.

He immediately was on guard. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Then what is my business. I've already been told that whatever cruel, sadistic thing you guys are going to do to me and Madoka is not my business. So, please, what is?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for all the secrecy, but I don't know what's going to happen to you. That's not in my 'need-to-know information'. The DN just tell me to do something, and I do it. That's all."

I was appalled. That was just sad. "You should really know what's going on around you. I mean, you must be evil for helping such criminals, but you seem better than all the rest. You and the little boy. What's his name?"

"Yu."

I was confused. "What about me? That's not even what we're talking about."

"No, the boy's name is Y U..."

I was very confused. "Why me what?" I asked. "I don't understand why you're changing the topic."

I swear Tsubasa was close to steam coming out of his ears. "The boy's name is spell Y U."

"Oh. I love Yu," I said.

He smiled. "I love Yu, too."


	15. A little too late

**Here's the next chapter...**

Hikaru's pov:

It was now six o'clock in the morning.

As slumber parties go, not bad, I thought, reflecting on the past night.

"Hey, you awake?" I asked the white haired boy.

"Uh-huh," came the reply.

"What do'you want to talk about?"

There came no reply for several moments. and when it came, it wasn't from his mouth.

"Get up, Blue. Master Pluto would like to talk to you," said my least favorite twin.

I rolled my eyes. "Call me 'Blue' again, and that's exactly what you'll be," I warned.

He didn't even flinch. "Yeah, whatever. Just get a move on."

* * *

The idiot prodded me up the stairs. "Move, Blue."

I backhanded him right in the face. "What did I say about you calling me that?!" I yelled at him. He rubbed his chin.

"Did you just slap me?" Gosh, he sounded so surprised.

"You're just noticing that now? God, don't you think that's a bit sad?"

No answer.

* * *

When we got up to Pluto's office, the idiot pushed me in, then left.

_What a coward,_ I thought, but then remembered the asylum escapee I was facing. _Well, maybe he's got a point. I wonder if I bolted now, if Pluto would notice..._

But then the door swung open. Crap, it was too late.


	16. YOU

**Warning: Pluto will seemingly be going after Madoka... **

Hikaru's pov:

The door swung open. "Come in, Hikaru," said my creepy rival.

I sighed, but did as I was told. I was surprised to see Madoka in the room. Poor girl just looked plain uncomfortable. But I couldn't really blame her (_it was Pluto, after all..._)

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked me.

I pretended to think about it. "I think it has to do with the fact that these Loony bin escapees kidnapped my friend and I just for kicks..."

Pluto rolled his eyes. "Oh, boo-hoo. No one cares."

I was about to sock him, when something caught my attention. "Did you actually admit to being an asylum escapee?" I shook my head, making sure to have a very amused look on my face. "Wow, Pluto, it's really sad when you admit to it. But I did read that the first step to help is admitting you need it..."

"Haha, funny. But, you know what, I'm gonna be here when all your little clever jokes are gone. You'll see."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Uh huh. So, tell me, when did you're 'clever jokes' leave you?"

The homicidal overgrown baby just rolled his eyes. "Who ever said I was funny?"

"You got that right."

He ignored that. "Madoka, come and sit over here," he told my shy friend.

She looked surprised. Like a mouse caught in a trap. "Can I stay here?"

Her gestured her to move over to his side. "I'm not going to bite. I got out of kindergarten years ago."

Madoka didn't look convinced, but she walked over.

"Could've fooled me," I told him. "And the bite thing is just a ruse we _all_ see through. You may try to fool the world, but you're not fooling me."

He gave me a smirk that could've made a vampire ran back to its grave. "Please, I could fool those idiots easily."

I shook my head. "You can't either!"

He looked about ready to explode. "I've had it up to here with you, Hasama!"

I pretended to be sad. "Oh, really?! I thought we were on a first name basis. Now, we've got to go back to all that awkwardness. That's just sad. And I blame it all on YOU."


	17. A deadly staring contest

**Game: see it you can spot all of the stupid puns I left for you to find. Remember they also Pluto Lever-happy. Same warning as last time, but more than what was...**

Hikaru's pov:

"**ENOUGH!**" A dangerous look came into Lever-happy's eyes. I knew I had pushed him too far. But I also knew that to a dog like this, I had to stand my ground.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked. "Kill me?"

"Yes. You know full well that I can do that without even flinching."

I pretended my best at a prideful look. "I'll believe that when it happens, but til then, you're just a Dark Nebula scumbag."

* * *

Madoka's pov:

I watched as the drama unfolded in front of me. I could tell that Hikaru was pulling all of Pluto's levers. I wanted to help protect her, but I knew that she'd be mad at me if I interfered. But on the other hand, I knew she was heading into trouble.

Suddenly, Pluto took a few steps towards her. He was staring her straight in the eyes. She didn't move away. Curse her darned pride!

"Hikaru," I tried.

"Don't," she warned, still holding his gaze. "I'm not backing down to an idiot like this."

Pluto smirked at her. "We'll see."

* * *

I could tell that Pluto meant her death if she looked away, but she held my ground. There was something strange at work. I got the impression that he hated her, but yet he liked something about her.

It was her confidence. Her spirit that she refused to leave. A fighter born.

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

I had put up with guys like him since I six. Always picking on littler ones. Never easy to stand up to, but Pluto was different. He was worse. And I was done putting up with it.

"I'll not back down," I promised him.

He nodded, a very knowing look upon his face. "Good. But neither will I. And if there's to be a winner, there needs to be a loser."

I nodded. "I know. But he won't be me."


	18. The worst type of therapy: the dragon's

Madoka's pov:

I shook my head at the girl who was now staring firmly at the boy that was staring right back in the same intense way. This had to be the weirdest thing Hikaru had ever done. And she had done some pretty _weird_ things.

"Bring it on, Pluto. And just like your namesake, you'll be abandoned. Forgotten," Hikaru promised.

He smirked at her. "Nice try. And as for y_our_ name? Your's means light, but in this case, you'll NEVER shine, that's for sure. And besides, you're just a peasant under the Dragon Emperor! No one can stand higher than him!"

Hikaru got a smart look in her eyes. "And what does that mean for you exactly? After all, you already admitted to being a peasant just like _me_. See how this works? You're no better than me. No better than a mangy dog. Or a rabid squirrel."

Pluto was shocked at the previous comment. "I will be at his right hand."

Hikaru smirked. "I think not. When Ryuga's done with you, he'll just get rid of you. Just like how he plans on getting rid of us!"

Pluto shook his head at her. "You know nothing, you little Leech. I _will_ be at his right hand, just you watch! But then, I guess you can't! You'll be dead!"

I watched as Hikaru's fists clenched. They were so tight, her hands were white.

Her next words, I knew, would be very dangerous. "You're right, I would be dead, but that doesn't change the fact that you'd still be upset over my death! Just **admit** it!"

Pluto was dumbfounded. "WHAT?! Admit it? I wouldn't ever care if you died!"

She rolled her eyes at the boy. "You would too. Don't you lie to me." She was pointing a menacing finger at him. I wasn't sure that I liked where this conversation was going. It could be very dangerous to fall for one of your captors. Everyone knew that!

Suddenly, the doors flew open from behind.

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

"What's this yelling for? Pluto, you know better than to shout, but she," the Dragon Emperor pointed at me, "doesn't get the concept."

I rolled my eyes. Mature.

Then the Dragon Emperor decided that he wanted to be included in the latest gossip. "Now, what stupid thing are you going on about, you two?"

Pluto was acting like a scared, little child. He was fumbling.

"Stop moving, PLUTO!" snapped a very peeved Dragon princess that he thinks so "OMG"! "Now, what's going on?"


	19. Therapy: part2

**Here's a special treat. **

Pluto's pov:

Neither Hikaru nor I moved. I knew that any second Ryuga would get rowdy and throw a tantrum, or you know, his bey.

* * *

Hikaru's pov:

"Well?" the Dragon Emperor demanded, much like a spoiled child, which, I guess he is...

* * *

Pluto's pov:

"Well?" he demanded, staring right at me. I really didn't want to say, but I knew that he had his ways.

"Nothing. It's nothing I can't handle."

He snorted. "Yeah, we all know you can't handle her," he jutted a finger at Hikaru. "The threats kind of give that away."

Suddenly, a small gasp came from one of the girls. "Are you, like, our therapist, or something?" asked a very surprised Madoka. "'Cause I really don't want to talk to you."

Hikaru looked stunned. "Madoka, that's mean. I didn't think you had that type of comeback in you. I think this is the most proudest of you I've ever been."

Madoka nodded, accepting the compliment. "I know, but I'm mad."

The Dragon Emperor rolled his eyes at her excuse attempts. "Whatever. But really, how _does_ that make you feel?"

"I already told you I was mad! Don't push me," she mumbled, still audible.

Ryuga nodded his head. "And you, Hikaru?"

"Oh, no. Don't start on me, Mister 'I'll-walk-all-over-you,-does-it-hurt?'."

To say the least, both Ryuga and I were confused. But Ryuga was the one to speak. "Mister 'I'll-walk-all-over-you,-does-it-hurt?'? What does that even mean?"

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Please. As if you don't know!"

Ryuga was dumbfounded. "I don't know."

"Yeah, that's right! You don't know! You don't know anything! You know nothing!"

"No. _You_ know nothing."

"Um... You know everything?"

"HA!" he crowed triumphantly.

Hikaru began giggling like a maniac, which then turned into uproarious laughter. "HAHA! Just kidding!"

Madoka and I stared at each other. "Did you get any of that?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not even a little. Are they friends now?"

I shrugged. "You know, I actually have no idea. What do you think?"

I could tell that she didn't know. "Um, sure?"

That got us a surprising audience. "What?! HER?!" began Ryuga.

"I think not!" chimed in Hikaru, who then, turned her attention to Ryuga. "And you," she gave him a _very_ rude gesture, "I don't think you can be picky. Especially with that crown. You look like a loon!"

Ryuga was again, dumbfounded. Then finally, when he could speak, he retorted, "Well, you look like a girl!"

Hikaru was giving him a glare that was so adorable. It said, "Watch out, Boy. Don't push me any further." And he gave her one right back, his less cute. His said, "I don't care what I have to do, I'll do it. And even your pathetic life can't stop that."

Then all heck broke loose...

**TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON!**


End file.
